pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kari-Chan/ Firmas
730px730px730px Firmas! *¡Estreno sección n_n! --Jsucharizard 16:25 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * te firmo amiga ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:33 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *Para tii karii [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:40 4 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te firmo e_e (nueva firma xD) [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!!?(?)]] 14:35 5 dic 2010 (UTC) *yo firmo 'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 14:57 5 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te firmo amiga--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 11:52 11 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te firmo my best friend ;-D 19:28 15 dic 2010 (UTC) *Todos odiamos a Justin Biber XD 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 04:38 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *>A mi si m gusta justin ¬3¬ es genial (h) pro no pasa nadaaa! respecto tus gustos ewe, podemos ser amigas? кєяσ★¢нaη' (ケロちゃん) 19:28 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *yo tambirn odio a justin Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Sangre aquí!! Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 01:07 2 ene 2011 (UTC) *Éste usuario está sushiado :) Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 19:03 3 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif *Firmo denuevo >=D problemas? [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? ']]18:10 8 ene 2011 (UTC) *Firmo=DBrayan 16:17 11 ene 2011 (UTC) *firmo nueva amiga '~MarioBros.' 15:11 17 ene 2011 (UTC) *Nueva firma 'Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!]] 21:51 21 ene 2011 (UTC) *como termine aqui D: Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 15:09 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Te firmoooooo!!! Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'''Shyrk]] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:04 14 feb 2011 (UTC) *Mi nueva firma :P Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 01:54 16 feb 2011 (UTC) *mi nueva firmita Archivo:ToonHero_Alonso_Luckx.png ♪☼♫↑Alonso↑♫☼♪♪♫Mensaje♫♪ @♠@ Quieres convetirte en vampiro? Gijinkas a montón!Archivo:2Toonz_Alonso.png 23:13 16 feb 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo kari!Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 18:39 6 mar 2011 (UTC) *mi nueva firmita [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 19:53 7 mar 2011 (UTC)' *mi nueva firma, la ise yo solito =D 'Mega:The boy of the sea · [[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'''Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 12:26 19 mar 2011 (UTC) * te firmo --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 14:16 30 mar 2011 (UTC) * Firmo! esta genial tu pagina --'★StalinC★'~'★Alguna Duda?★' 01:37 1 abr 2011 (UTC) * ↗.Kevケビン.↗黒↗白Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png type=commenttitle page=Usuario discusión:Yoh.:. width=15 break=no buttonlabel=Respóndeme default=Título del mensaje 01:38 6 abr 2011 (UTC) * Sofi ~ ¿Mensajes? 22:28 10 abr 2011 (UTC) * ♫Vanesa♫ 12:21 17 abr 2011 (UTC) de vanesita tu nueva amigaa * No me mates D8 --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 *ojala que llegemos a ser grandes amigas :) --Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 21:58 15 jun 2011 (UTC) *Muchisimas gracias amiga <3 eres la mejor, ponme a minccino, de paso estreno firma :) Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 14:01 17 jun 2011 (UTC) *A estrenar firma!--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:41 2 jul 2011 (UTC) *Wiiii mira Kari:--Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ '''Elemental Magic! 11:11 8 jul 2011 (UTC) *Hola Kari y si a la pregunta(la de hermana)Ana La Bruja Buena de los Cuentos Preguntas a la Escritora *Nueva Firma Kai-kun, siempre a tu lado Questions? 10:49 15 jul 2011 (UTC) *Ummm vuelvo a firmar no es que no tenga nada que hacer I know•̊i am Crazy•̊↗Archivo:Blood_pen_mini_de_Yoh.png 16:19 27 jul 2011 (UTC) *Firmo :3 ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 10:34 30 ago 2011 (UTC) PERO QUE IMAGEN MAS BONITA!!! AHHHHH!!!*CARA DE PSICOPATA* LA QUIERO DE WALLPAPER!!--Soy fan de touhou :D Pero todavia no soy touhoutard... D8 18:02 29 sep 2011 (UTC) * *Lo golpea con la escoba* Pues entonces te la paso por MSN y así tenemos el mismo wallpaper, ZE~ o3o --'''♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★ 18:06 29 sep 2011 (UTC) * Firmo!! ^3^ The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Moltres NB.png 20:57 23 oct 2011 (UTC)